


【汉康】冷战（上）

by 1409391157abc



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1409391157abc/pseuds/1409391157abc





	【汉康】冷战（上）

汉克不理康纳了。 

 

放到平常来说这的确是一个普通得不能再普通的问题，若是你愿意到底特律警局一问，大家或许都会觉得这很平常。干啥啊？副队长和他的小仿生人闹矛盾了，后者会想法子和解，过两天就会好的。

 

可是这一次两人的冷淡关系已经持续了快一个星期，不仅是康纳着急，就连汉克办公桌隔壁的警员都觉得这样下去不行了。倒不是因为他有多关心同事，而是他同事的小仿生人一天到晚找不到对象了就来找他做恋爱商谈。

 

对，恋爱商谈。至少在他看来是这样的。

 

“安德森副队长最近对我很冷淡……”仿生人坐在他的对面这么说道，“我不明白。最近我给他做晚饭，他也宁肯吃外卖…是我做的饭出了什么问题吗？我跟他说过很多次了，但是似乎并没有什么成效。”

 

冷淡。冷淡啥，性冷淡吗。克莱斯翻了个白眼，努力克制住自己“你该去找恋爱专家谈这种问题你这是恋爱吧”的发言，说道：“呃……你最近做了什么惹他生气了吗？”

 

仿生人沉默了一会儿，额角的LED闪闪烁烁黄色圈圈，认真地回答道：“我想没有？最近我应该没有做什么会刺激他的事情。安德森副队长与我进入这种状态之前最后一次的接触是上次追查异常仿生人的任务，我当时确实不小心弄坏了我的左臂……”

 

问题就在这里啊？！克莱斯猛地拍了一把桌子，甚至把对面的小仿生人吓了个红圈。他清了清嗓子：“问题就在这里啊，你弄坏了自己你觉得安德森副队长会高兴？”

 

“你是说修理费？”康纳看着对方突然一副大彻大悟的样子，“我明白了。那我应该怎么做，克莱斯先生？”

 

修理费？什么修理费？克莱斯愣了一下，随即意识到跟一个仿生人认真去讲啥子保护欲啊吃醋啊或者别的人类感情简直是徒劳。

 

“……虽然不是修理费的问题，但是我想。”克莱斯说，“你和安德森副队长正处于一种叫‘冷战’的状态…”

 

“这种时候往往心理上的安慰和道歉是不够的，你或许需要尝试一下……”

 

“我明白了。”

 

？？？？？？你个小兔崽子明白啥了。克莱斯差点没把自己的舌头咬断，就看着眼前的仿生人由先前的乖巧坐姿一拍桌子起来用丝毫不亚于追异常仿生人的速度离开了警局。

 

“…………一下多和对方进行沟通。”克莱斯咬着牙把后半句话吐了出来。上帝啊，但愿这个小东西没有往奇怪的方向想吧。他祈祷。

 

 

 

事实证明克莱斯的担心真的不是多余的。

 

汉克•安德森一回家看到的就是这么一副场景。他的警用型仿生人兼搭档正一丝不挂地躺在他的床上，准确的说——是只穿了一件衬衫，双手被手铐铐在床头，蜷缩在他床上的被子里。鬼知道他是怎么做到这个姿势把自己锁起来的，不过仔细观察似乎还可以看见印着Cyberlife字样的内裤下有点类似于人类生殖器的东西鼓鼓囊囊的。

 

“康纳…？你他娘的在做什么？！”先不说这个仿生人把自己的床铺搞得一塌糊涂，汉克甚至有一瞬间觉得自己可能是倒了八辈子血霉了才会让他在自己家里上演活伊甸园。

 

最重要的是自己还他妈可耻地硬了。

 

“…副队长。”康纳从蜷缩的姿态里抬起头看向站在门口的人，极力压制着自己声音里的喘息解释道，“我很抱歉…副队长，但是我的资料里说…这样会让您更有性欲。”

 

资料，去你妈哪门子的资料让我有哪门子的性欲？！汉克一把按住脑子里“冲上去干翻这个仿生人”的想法，如果现在让他相信RK800的脑子和之前任务受伤的手臂一起烂掉了他也愿意。

 

“克莱斯警探说我需要与您有身体上的接触和抚慰。”康纳说，“…我认为交配是最有效的一种方式。所以我在回来的路上下载了性爱模块以及必要组件，现在我将它们打开了，同时配备了催情效果的数据刺激——”

 

我滴个乖乖。汉克用力揉了一把自己的眉心确认自己不是在做梦：“呃所以…你他妈为什么要把自己铐起来？”

 

康纳眨了眨自己的眼睛，老实说从一开始额角的LED就断断续续闪烁着黄圈。他似乎有些艰难地喘了几口气回答道：“…我的性爱模块告诉我，这种类似囚禁的感觉会更适合于一位警探的发泄。我把自己铐了起来…说实话这很困难，钥匙在我手心，如果您不愿意的话……——抱歉，汉克。”

 

“我想…我现在感觉不太好。”


End file.
